


Дороже золота

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fantasy, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Эльфийский принц плывёт к своему жениху - королю далёких западных земель. Но его флот атакуют пираты. Их капитан оказывается его альфой, но омега ненавидит его и не хочет даже разговаривать со своим захватчиком, расстроившим долгожданную свадьбу.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ты должен уехать завтра утром? - расстроенно спросил Мориэль. Его голос заглушал шум волн, что стукались о припятствие в виде огромных булыжников, которые были разбросаны по всему пляжу. Длинные золотые волосы эльфа развивались на ветру. Они доставали омеге до копчика. Мориэль часто распускал их, позволяя прикрыть спину и заостренные уши. хотя многие говорили, что он это делает зря, - скрывает половину своей сильной, но одновременно и хрупкой фигуры. 

Эльф поднял свои зеленые глаза и с грустью посмотрел на своего жениха. Привлекательный альфа с каштановыми волосами и добрыми карими глазами держал Мориэля за руку так сильно, будто сейчас омега может сорваться с обрыва и только рука Тэриаса припятствует его смерти.

\- Да. - с такой же растроенной интонацией в голосе ответил альфа. - Мне так жаль, что я не могу хоть немного задержаться.

\- Ничего. - омега обнял Тэриаса. - Мы скоро снова будем вместе. 

\- Да, ты прав. 

Тэриас сильнее прижал к себе омегу и уткнулся ему в лоб. Эльфы всегда славились высоким ростом, но омеги и беты-женщины всегда были ростом ниже. Только Мориэль почти доставал альфе до уровня глаз, что весьма необычно для омег. Но он отличался не только ростом. Юный принц больше предпочитал тренировки танцам, оружие любил больше всяких драгоценных безделушек. Но он все же оствался хрупким и нежным омегой, который нуждается в любви. 

И завтра утром его любовь уплывет на корабле, чтобы вернуться в родную страну и пройти коронацию. Тэриас приехал сюда на поиски достойного супруга и не думал, что так надолго останется. А причиной его задержки являлся Мориэль. Принц покорил его своей красотой и добродушием. Юный эльф так понравился наследнику пристола, что тот сделал ему предложение.Отец Мориэля, конечно же, согласился. Но оставалась одна проблема - омега был еще не совершеннолетним и сможет вступить в брак только через четыре месяца.

Тогда Тэриас поклялся, что будет с нетерпением ждать совершеннолетия своего возлюбленного. И вот, прошло уже два месяца. Все это время альфа оставался в их замке и постоянно устраивал прогулки со своим избранником. И Мориэль всегда ждал их с нетерпением. 

Столько хороших воспоминаний осталось всего за два месяца, что они провели вместе. Начиная от того бала, где они весь вечер кружились в танце, и заканчивая этой прогулкой по пляжу.

Но через два месяца они снова встретятся. Мориэль приедет к нему. Они поженятся, у них появятся дети. И будут они жить долго и счастливо, как главные герои в любимых романах Мориэля.


	2. Chapter 2

Мориэль наслаждался звуками моря. Сегодня оно было спокойным и лишь слегка качало корабль. Всего через час они отплывут. Омега представлял, как корабль будет рассекать воду, плывя вперёд, белоснежные паруса натянет ветер, а вокруг будут только гребни волн. 

\- Вы готовы, Ваше Высочество? 

Эльф обернулся и увидел капитана корабля. Широкоплечий полуэльф с добрыми глазами нравился омеге. Капитан корабля всегда был вежлив и весел. Он служил королю уже больше двухсот лет. Капитан Дорниэль часто заглядывал к Его Величеству на приёмы и развлекал детей рассказами о дальних странах. Именно от этого человека Мориэль заразился тягой к морю. 

\- Да, капитан Дорниэль. - ответил принц, разглядывая корабль, который мирно покачивался на волнах. 

\- Ваша прислуга уже на борту. - сообщил полу эльф. - Когда загрузят провизию, сразу отплывём. Вы, надеюсь, ничего не забыли? 

Мориэль на секунду задумался, мысленно перечисляя все свои вещи, и воскликнул: 

\- Спасибо, что спросили, иначе бы вправду забыл его! 

Омега помчался в замок. По песку бегать очень неудобно и изматывающе. Ноги постоянно проваливались в песок, Мориэль постоянно спотыкался о камни, но скорости сбавлять не собирался. Когда наконец он вышел на твёрдую поверхность выложенной дорожки, бежать стало легче, но Мориэль продолжал цепляться носками обуви за пустые стыки между плитками. Он вбежал в замок. Теперь принц скользил по кафельному полу. Юный эльф пробежал по длинной лестнице, пропуская две ступеньки. 

Но не смотря на эти преграды, Мориэлю всё же удалось быстро добраться до своей комнаты. Он открыл резную дверь и зашёл в спальню. На большой застеленной кровати лежал его меч. Острая, тонкая, но прочная сталь была спрятана в обычные непримечательные ножны. Только рукоятка украшена золотыми листьями, как у розы, и шипами. 

Принц ударил себя по лбу. Как он мог забыть свой меч, когда он лежит на самом видном месте? При том, что этот меч - это подарок Тэриаса. Альфа подарил его просто так, без причины. Его жених часто делал такие неожиданные подарки. Наверное, жизнь с Тэриасом будет похожа на сказку, подумал Мориэль. Принц знал, что его жених просто мечта любого омеги, поэтому не мог нарадоваться скорой свадьбе. 

Он забрал меч и вернулся на пляж. 

Там его уже ожидали родители и братья. Все они долго прощались с Мориэлем. Самые младшие даже начали плакать. Его папа тоже не хотел расставаться со своим чадом. Но принц успокаивал его, обещая что приедет со своим женихом к ним в гости. 

Вскоре провизия была загружена, и Мориэль решил погрузить на корабль и себя. В этом ему помог капитан Дорниэль. Он показал принцу, где находится его каюта и познакомил со всем экипажем. Моряки оказались весёлыми ребятами. Весь экипаж состоял из мужчин-бет. Они по-доброму улыбались эльфу и вежливо приветствовали его. 

Мориэль был уверен, - это будет самое спокойное морское путешествие. Мудрецы из замка сказали, что в этом месяце море будет спокойно, как никогда. И в первый же день нового месяца эльф смог убедиться в их правоте. Волны уже не стукались со всей силы о камни, взрываясь фейерверком брызг. 

Корабль покинул гавань. 

Мориэль долго смотрел на отдаляющийся замок и махал родителям и братьям. В сердце немного защемило. Но когда родители пропали с поля зрения, в душе стало как-то спокойнее. Но замок никак не хотел пропадать. Его силуэт ещё долго стоял перед глазами принца, и наконец скрылся. 

Белые паруса разгладились под напором ветра. В лицо ударил воздух, насыщенный запахом моря. Были слышны удары волн о корабль, шаги по палубе и крик чаек. Солнце нагревало золотую макушку и плечи. На свету волосы Мориэля казались ещё красивее. Золотая волна проходила по ним, как по морю. 

Сейчас Мориэль почему-то не задумывался о том, что может сгореть под этим пеклом. Единственное о чём он мог сейчас думать, это о Тэриасе. О том, как они снова обнимутся и поцелуются. 

Но вскоре он отвлёкся от этих мыслей, так как в его дорогой одежде стало совсем жарко. Мориэль пошёл в сторону своей каюты. Эльф ещё не привык к покачиванию корабля, поэтому ему было трудно стоять прямо. Принц дошёл до каюты походкой, больше похожей на пьяницу идущего в кабак, но был рад и факту что он всё таки здесь. Мориэль быстро переоделся. 

Весь день Мориэль ходил по палубе. Обедал он или в своей каюте или со всей командой рядом с капитаном Дорниэлем. А вечером моряки устраивали себе развлечение, - они играли в карты. Мориэль всегда играл с ними. И беты дивились способностям принца в азартных играх. Обычно королевские омеги не обучаются таким играм. А принц выигрывал почти постоянно. 

Всего за неделю Мориэль успел привыкнуть к жизни на море. Теперь его не укачивало, эльф твёрдо стоял на ногах. Ещё принц каждое день просыпался очень рано, чтобы посмотреть на рассвет. 

На корабле он познакомился с пареньком не старше самого принца. Бета любезно согласился тренироваться с ним в бое на мечах, так как его отец был оружейных дел мастер и научил своего сына сражаться. Мориэль и Пип, так звали этого весёлого мальчишку, карабкались на мачты, сражались на мечах среди парусов. Они дрались как герои книг, которые так любил омега. 

Вечером, после ужина, Мориэль вернулся в свою каюту. Он переоделся в ночную рубашку и лёг на кровать. Перед сном эльф просто лежал, ощущая как корабль качается на волнах. А потом незаметно для себя засыпал. А снилось принцу бесконечное море. И он сам. Рядом стояла маленькая фигурка, а позади их обоих - высокий человек. Эльф просыпался и забывал сон, хотя снилось ему одно и тоже - это он помнил, а что именно - нет. 

После долгой весёлой тренировки и шумного ужина Мориэль ввалился в свою каюту. Ноющая боль чувствовалась во всём теле, но она была весьма приятной. Он переоделся в ночную рубашку и лёг в кровать, которая встретила устлавшего эльфа лёгким покачиванию и мягкими подушками. Он укрылся одеялом и, расставив руки в стороны, уставился в потолок. 

Он представил своего жениха. И перед глазами сразу появился образ доброго альфы, который скоро станет его мужем. Совсем скоро Мориэль будет любоваться красивыми глазами короля. Будет каждый день перебирать шелковистые тёмные волосы. И каждый день сможет прикасаться к горячим губам любимого. 

За этими мечтаниями Мориэль и уснул. 

Но сладкий крепкий сон прервался из-за сильного удара, который встряхнул корабль. Наверху послышался громкий топот. А потом лязг метала - команда вступила в бой. Мориэль сразу понял, что происходит. Перед поездкой отец вечно напоминал о пиратах, пытаясь отговорить омегу от этой затеи. Но сын отмахивался, доказывая, что на их пути не было ограблено ни одного корабля. Кто же знал, что принц окажется таким невезучим. 

Наверху уже начали появляться звуки безжизненно падающих тел. Это тела команды капитана Дорниэля, омега чувствовал это. Мориэль вскочил с кровати и схватил свой меч. Он услышал шаги уже здесь, внизу. Пираты наверняка решили проверить каюты на наличие чего-нибудь или кого-нибудь интересного. 

Эльф прислонился к стене, возле двери и затих. Дверь чуть ли не с петель сорвали. В каюту омеги вошли трое крепких альф. 

\- Тут тоже никого. - сказал один из них. 

\- Дьявол! - выругался второй. По голосу было понятно, что его обладатель ещё мальчишка. 

\- Стойте. - снова сказал первый, когда остальные уже собрались уходить. - Здесь сильный запах омеги. Он, наверное, прячется. Нужно обыскать комнату. 

Омега решил не слушать их разговор дальше или наблюдать за их поисками. Он беззвучно, словно тень, вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь. Эльф достал меч из ножен и запер ими дверь, горизонтально положив на ручку и небольшой крючок рядом с дверью. 

Пираты заметили, что их заперли и стали колотить по двери, угрожая своему заключителю расправой. Но Мориэль этого уже не слышал - он бежал на палубу, чтобы помочь товарищам в бою. Но только он увидел диск полной луны, освещающий мёртвые тела и лужи крови, его ударили в спину. 

Мориэль упал, но тут же поднялся. Омега выставил вперёд меч, предупреждая, что с ним шутки плохи. В темноте сверкнула сталь и его меч перехватили прямо за лезвие. Омега в недоумении выпучил глаза. Как можно голыми руками удержать свежезаточенное лезвие. Но все вопросы исчезли, когда лунный свет отразился от железа, которое приобрело форму руки. Эльф помедлил и не заметил как ему завернули руки, прижимая к земле. 

\- А он дерзкий. - усмехнулся пират с хриплым голосом. 

Это конец, подумал Мориэль.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Капитан, мы не готовы к такому путешествию! У нас нет денег, провизии и оружия! Единственное, что у нас в достатке - так это ром и пиво! - возражал Горен, альфа с грубоватым лицом и железной правой рукой. 

\- И? - пожал плечами мужчина тридцати лет. Приятное лицо с трёхдневной щетиной не выражало никакого беспокойства. 

Джейкоб никогда не задумывался о таких, на его взгляд, мелочах. Симпатичный альфа с голубыми глазами считал, что единственная важная вещь в путешествии - это боевой дух. Из-за этого его пиратская команда вечно попадала в просак. 

Джейк смахнул с плеча чёрные волосы. Полоса света проскользнула по его шевелюре, где проглядывались чёрные, как у воронов, перья. 

\- Капитан, напоминаю, что мы - живые существа. И боевой дух не наполнит наши животы. - мрачно объяснил Горен. 

\- Хорошо. Я понял тебя. - вздохнул Джейк. - И где, ты мне скажи, я смогу достать деньги, оружие и провизию? На этом торговом пути не будет кораблей ещё месяцев пять. А я не собираюсь так долго ждать. 

Вопрос этот решился сам собой, когда в главную каюту капитана ворвался Ней, мальчишка, который следил за горизонтом. 

\- Капитан, там торговый корабль! Но флаг с гербом эльфийской королевской семьи! - быстро сказал он. 

\- Кажется, удача на нашей стороне. На торговом корабле всегда найдётся много еды. А если они везут особу королевских кровей, то там обязательно найдётся оружие. Выживших при захвате матросов мы продадим. - нашёл выгоду Джейкоб. 

\- Ты уверен, что нападать на королевский флот - разумная идея? 

\- Конечно уверен. Отдавай команду, чтобы готовились к нападению. - Джейк положил ноги на стол, смахивая с него кружку рома. - Морской дьявол! 

\- Думаю, это было вполне заслужено. - с издевкой сказал Горен и вышел на палубу. 

Все пираты дружно пили и пели непристойные песни про шлюх и алкоголь. Когда мужчина появился перед ними, все притихли и с интересом посмотрели на альфу. Казалось, даже море успокоилось. 

\- Готовимся к захвату корабля. - в мёртвой тишине его голос показался невероятно громким. Пираты сразу разбежались и разобрали оружие. 

Приближаться к цели ближе - слишком опасно. Пиратский корабль слишком заметный. Поэтому команда достала шлюпки. Они сели в лодки и, затушив фонарики, стали подплывать к кораблю. Предельно тихо они забрались на торговый корабль. 

На палубе был только матрос, который наслаждался ночью. Он хотел поднять тревогу, но один из пиратов перерезал тому горло. При матросе было оружие, но бета не успел его даже достать. Свидетелем этого оказался Пип. Мальчишка быстро и незаметно забрался на мачту и залез в воздушную корзину. Там висел колокол, осведомляющий об опасности, и зазвенел им. Из кают сразу повалили беты с оружием. Пираты и команда королевского флота вступили в бой.

***

Эльфийские моряки оказали упорное, но не долгое сопротивление. Многих убили, оставшихся пленили. Переправили на пиратский корабль и заперли их в трюме. Несколько групп в сопровождении Горена были отправлены проверить каюты. 

Вскоре Горен и пару пиратов вернулись с весьма интересным пленником. 

\- Капитан, - позвал Джейкоба Горен. - У нас тут пленник омега. 

Джейк подошёл к брыкающемуся эльфу, которого еле удерживают пираты, и оценивающе посмотрел на него. Золотые волосы блестящими волнами спускались до талии, на красивом открытом лице выражена неприязнь и ненависть, убийственный взгляд зелёных глаз мог прожечь в нём дыру, невероятно соблазнительные губы плотно сжаты. Ночная рубашка прикрывала тонкие руки с легка выделяющийся мускулатурой, впалый живот и самую интересную часть тела омеги - упругий зад. Но Джейк смог увидеть длинные, стройные ноги, которые не скрывала белая ткань. 

\- Отпустите меня! - рыкнул он, словно обозлённый лев. 

У эльфов всегда были красивые музыкальные голоса, но голос этого омеги показался Джейкобу самым прекрасным на всём белом свете. Звучит вульгарно, но что поделать, если всё так и есть. А когда он почувствовал его запах. Джейк был готов наброситься на эльфа прямо сейчас, не обращая внимание на наличие зрителей. Но осознание того, что омега лишь пленник заставило его немного отодвинуться, чтобы запах не был таким сильным. 

\- Он долго сопротивлялся. - добавил Горен. 

\- Долго? - удивлённо переспросил капитан пиратов. 

\- Подольше этих. - альфа кивнул в сторону выживших. 

Омега продолжал брыкаться, особенно сильно он бил единственными свободными частями тела - ногами. Пираты поставили его на колени, но Мориэль не оставил попытки оказать сопротивление. Эльф начал отбиваться плечами, разворачивая себя в разные стороны. 

\- Отведи его в мою каюту. - спустя несколько секунд сказал Джейкоб. 

Пираты протащили эльфа до каюты. Они кинули принца в комнату и заперли дверь. Сердце билось невероятно быстро и никак не хотело остановиться. Мориэль забился в угол каюты и попытался успокоиться. Но колени до сих пор тряслись. Нужно честно признаться - омега испугался не на шутку. Эльф часто слышал о нападениях пиратов, их жестокости, как они продают людей, чтобы потом потратить вырученные деньги на алкоголь и шлюх.

Все эти рассказы редко выживших и освободившихся очевидцев уже заставляли его вздрагивать, что же говорить о том, когда так поступают с тобой? Лоб покрылся испариной. Мориэль громко и нервно дышал. Он понимал, что с ним сюсюкаться здесь не будут. И то, что капитан пиратов отдал приказ привести омегу в свою каюту, явно не было намерением попить с принцем чай, обсуждая сегодняшнюю погоду. От этих мыслей омега похолодел, но снаружи кожа стала совсем горячей. 

Дверь в каюту с тихим скрипом открылась и туда зашёл высокий альфа, в котором Мориэль опознал капитана пиратов. Тот прошёл до кровати и зажёг свечу, которая осветила помещение. 

\- Не волнуйся. Я ничего тебе не сделаю. - его голос немного успокоил. Омега не знал - почему. - Меня зовут Джейкоб. Можно просто Джек. 

Эльф ничего не ответил. Он лишь буркнул что-то невнятное, хотел было отвернуться, но заметил интересную деталь во внешности альфы. Среди тёмных волос проглядывались чёрные перья. Принц сразу понял к какой расе принадлежит его собеседник. 

Аазимаров на свете осталось очень мало. Чистокровных и вовсе уже не существовало. Обычно аазимары смешивали свою кровь с человеческой, так как люди особо ничем от них не отличались. Были ещё браки аазимаров с эльфами или магами, но тогда вся магия этой древней расы пропадала и у ребёнка оставалась только внешность. 

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? - вопрос прозвучал весьма грубо, но Мориэль решил не заморачиваться на вежливости. 

\- Пока что ничего. - ответил Джейк. 

\- Тогда отпусти меня. 

\- Твой корабль потопили. Не думаю, что бросать такого красавчика посреди моря будет честно. - усмехнулся пират. 

Мориэль, будто пропустил слова о красавчике. Он одарил капитана грозным взглядом и отвернулся. Джейкоб не обиделся на этот жест омеги. Он просто вышел из каюты, оставив эльфа одного. Мориэль не спускал глаз с двери. Спустя долгое время она открылась и в комнату снова зашёл аазимар. Он, не сказав ни слова, снял обувь и верхнюю одежду, и завалился спать. 

\- Можешь лечь со мной. - сказал Джейк, заметив пристальный взгляд омеги. Эльф не сдвинулся с места. Тогда аазимар, тяжело вздохнув, проговорил: 

\- Ладно. Не хочешь, значит - не хочешь. Может хоть имя своё скажешь? 

\- Мориэль. - буркнул эльф.

***

Джейкоб не оставлял попыток начать беседу с принцем или уговорить его лечь с ним в кровать. Но Мориэль молчал. Тогда аазимар оставил это дело и уснул. А эльф следил за каждым движением в комнате. Он не уснёт здесь. Даже не закроет глаза ни на секунду. Пока будет находиться рядом с этим альфой. Эльф явно чувствовал это, понимал, что встретил того, о встрече с кем мечтает каждый омега - своего истинного альфу. 


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день Мориэль вечно зевал - он не смыкал глаз всю ночь, поэтому очень хотелось спать. Под глазами появились мешки, из-за чего тот выглядел ужасно. А попа уже болела от деревянного пола. И этот запах, который успокаивал и усыплял эльфа, ощущался в каждом уголке комнаты. 

Когда солнечные лучи проникли сквозь дырочки между деревянными досками, со стороны кровати послышалось шуршание. Джейкоб открыл глаза. Он, зевая и потягиваясь, встал с кровати, натянул одежду и наконец обратил внимание на своего пленника. Пират удивлённо раскрыл глаза, но ничего не сказал. Мориэль прижался к углу. Без какого-либо оружие он ощущал себя голым, хотя эльф был близок в своих ощущениях к истине. Рубашка почему-то промокла и неприятно липла к телу. 

Джейкоб последний раз посмотрел на принца и вышел из каюты. Омега остался на своём месте. Он не двигался, неотрывно смотря на дверь, как стражник на особо хитрого заключённого. Казалось, Мориэль даже задержал дыхание. Правда эльф хотел так сделать - уж слишком сильно здесь пахло капитаном. Запах _его_ альфы заставлял стадо мурашек пробегаться по телу принца. 

Через несколько минут дверь снова открылась и в каюту зашёл тот же аазимар. В руках он держал небольшую глубокую тарелку и железную кружку. 

\- Тебе нужно поесть. - сказал Джейк и поставил всё на пол перед омегой. 

\- Я не приму ничего из рук пирата. - рыкнул эльф. 

\- Ну и ладно. - Джейк уже хотел подняться с колен и уйти, но его остановил принц, который схватил альфу за рукав. 

\- Стой. - Мориэль сосредоточено нахмурил брови. Когда пират приближался к нему, запах был ещё маняще, чем на расстоянии. Хотел уткнуться в его источник. Но поняв, что он смотрит слишком долго на альфу, принц отдёрнул руку. Омега снова вжался в стену с такой силой, что мог с нею срастись. Джейк лишь мысленно пожал плечами на такое поведение эльфа и вышел из каюты, заперев дверь. 

Мориэль остался один. 

Сначала он долго сидел в углу и смотрел в одну точку, потом стал глазеть по сторонам, рассматривая деревяшки, между которыми проникал яркий солнечный свет. Мориэлю так хотелось выйти наружу, полюбоваться бескрайним океаном, наблюдать за уходом и возвращением солнца. Но омегу заперли в капитанской каюте. Эльф даже сомневался, что он вообще когда-нибудь почувствует запах свободы. 

Пираты - очень жестокие. Они точно продадут его. И вряд ли для того, чтобы омега занимался физическим трудом. Таких как он, смазливых эльфов, скорее продадут в какой-нибудь бордель, где Мориэлю прийдётся ложиться под каждого альфу, у которого хватило на него денег. Или капитан пиратов оставит принца себе, чтобы развлекаться, не дожидаясь когда они остановятся где-нибудь. 

Через некоторое время эльф понял, что у него затекли ноги и их нужно размять. Страх почему-то прошёл. Он поднялся и немного пошатываясь прошёл до кровати, опираясь на стену. Эльф немного постоял на месте, а потом начал расхаживать по каюте. 

Он стал рассматривать бутылки алкоголя, - виски, вино, пиво, ром - которые имелись у капитана; черепа неизвестных ему животных, свисающих со стен; некоторую мебель, специально приколоченную к полу; оружие, что весело над кроватью. Только оказалось оно бесполезным - пистолеты явно были сломаны и не заряженны, а мечи были тупее ножа для масла. 

Мориэль повесил оружие на место и сел на скамеечку возле кровати. Она оказалось узкой и твёрдой. Её использовали как стол, чему свидетельствовали книжки и карты, лежащие на ней. Мориэль оказался слишком любопытным, чтобы не открыть сверху лежащую потрёпанную толстую книгу. Это был сборник карт. Острова разбежались по первой странице. Омега приблизился и присмотрелся к рисунку. Он начал читать названия мелких земель и не заметил как уснул, опираясь головой о книжную стопку. 

А сон был не из приятных. Мориэль оказался в непонятной красной комнате, где мебель полностью отсутствовала. И ничего. Он просто стоял в центре комнаты. Мориэль услышал звук открывающейся двери и посмотрел за свою спину. Сзади стоял Джейкоб. Аазимар странно смотрел на эльфа, что у того дрожь прошла по всему телу. Вдруг пират накинулся на него и начал гладить всё тело. Мориэль закричал. 

Он вскочил со скамьи и прижался к твёрдой поверхности стены. Это был всего лишь сон, подумал он. Сердце билось о рёбра, как бешеное. Мориэль прижал руки к груди и тяжело, часто задышал. 

\- Что это было? - прошептал эльф. 

\- Это был я.

***

\- Капитан, мы скоро выплывем в океан через Каменные ворота. - сказал Горен. 

\- Это хорошо. - кивнул Джейкоб. - Когда мы приедем на Остров Сокровищ? 

\- Будем плыть чуть меньше месяца. 

Джейк мученически простонал. Столько времени будет потрачено зря! А ведь Остров Сокровищ - единственное место, где безопасно продавать рабов. Только там можно продать человека за хорошую цену и потом не прийдётся бегать от закона. Джейкоб хотел побыстрее выручить золото с команды королевского флота, но, видимо, с его идеей путешествия прийдётся повременить. 

\- Джейк, я знаю как тебе хочется в Бездонные моря, но нам всё равно не достаёт людей и оружия. 

\- Я знаю. Я могу подождать. Если хорошо продадим пленников - получим хорошие деньги, чтобы нанять людей. 

\- А этот эльф? Зачем ты запер его в своей каюте? - поинтересовался Горен. 

\- Не знаю. 

\- Запомни, лучше его не трогать. За него мы получим хорошие деньги или возьмём не маленький выкуп. Если хочешь, можем заехать на Гуляющий Остров. 

Гуляющий Остров. Название говорящее. Там только пираты и останавливаются, чтобы сходить в бордель или напиться в кабаке. На этом острове всегда было шумно. Везде были крики пьяных и стоны симпатичных омег и бет, которые не стеснялись чужого присутствия и занимались распутством прямо на улице. 

\- Нет, не стоит. Меня больше не удовлетворяют эти шлюхи. - мрачно ответил Джейкоб. 

\- Значит, едем прямо на Остров Сокровищ? 

\- Да. И, Горен, позаботься, чтобы никто не заходил в мою каюту, пока меня там нет. 

Пират посмотрел вперёд. Из-за горизонта стала появляться огромная фигура арки. Она была небывалой высоты и ширины. Джейкоб повернулся к этому прекрасному виду спиной и направился в свою каюту. Когда он открыл дверь, то увидел чужака. Рыжий парнишка развалился на кровати капитана и разговаривал с немного испуганным Мориэлем, который скромно сидел в углу. 

\- Это был я. - сказал рыжий и игриво улыбнулся. 

\- Чед, вон из моей каюты! - рявкнул Джейк. 

Парень вскочил с кровати и сказал: 

\- Простите, капитан. Захотелось поговорить с новым пленником. 

Он снова ухмыльнулся, бросил быстрый взгляд на омегу и прошмыгнул в дверь. 

\- Кто это? - удивлённо спросил Мориэль. Он немного расслабился, но снова напрягся, когда пират закрыл дверь. 

\- Один из моих матросов. - ядовито ответил Джейкоб. - Он постоянно балуется магией. 

\- Он волшебник? 

\- Да. Я принял его в свою команду, когда он под стол пешком ходил. 

\- И какой стихией он обладает? 

\- Читает эмоции и управляет мыслями. - как-то отстранённо ответил Джейкоб. 

Мориэль похолодел. Маги, управляющие мыслями очень опасны. Если ты им не нравишься, они посылают тебе дурные мысли, и человек сходит от этого с ума. Поэтому среди эльфов таких очень мало, даже меньше магов смерти. И к ним всегда относятся с дружелюбием. И они были очень прямолинейны - высказывали своё мнение прямо человеку в лицо. 

Значит, только что в своём коротком сне омега увидел то, что творится у него в душе. Да, это была правда. Он боится этого альфу. Боится влечения, которое испытывает к нему. После затяжной пауза Джейк развернулся к омеге лицом и, подойдя ближе, присел на корточки. Он подал руку Мориэлю, чтобы поднять его на ноги. Принц сильнее прижался к стене и сам, ползя по стене как паук, поднялся на ноги, сделал два быстрых шага в сторону и отпрыгнул от альфы подальше. 

Джейкоб понимал, что омега не будет доверять ему, будет держаться от него подальше и отшатываться когда тот подойдёт ближе. Но альфе хотелось прикоснуться к нежной коже. И не только прикасаться к нему. Джейкобу хотелось сделать эльфа своим. И только своим. Хотелось, чтобы тот стонал под пиратом, прижимаясь к сильному телу. 

Но это будет не то, если Мориэль станет вырываться. Нужно придумать что-нибудь, чтобы всё было по взаимному согласию. И для этого нужно сблизиться с омегой. Эльф вряд ли согласиться на это только потому, что он его пара.

Нужно, чтобы Мориэль влюбился в пирата.


	5. Chapter 5

На этот раз Мориэль не выдержал и заснул. Он спал на полу в сидячем положении. Джейк нашёл эльфа в таком состоянии поздно ночью, когда возвратился в свою каюту. Альфа решил не тревожить его, ведь Мориэль впервые за восемь дней уснул. Но пол казался очень холодным, поэтому аазимар осторожно поднял омегу на руки и положил на кровать. 

Сам он тоже не собирался спать на полу. Но кровать оказалась слишком маленькой, пришлось положить Мориэля на свою грудь и прижать к телу, чтобы принц не свалился с постели ночью. 

К счастью, тот не проснулся. Он даже в ответ обнял Джейкоба, чему пират был умилён. Эльф ему не доверяет, боится его, пытается держаться подальше от источника притягивающего омегу запаха. 

Но природа делает своё дело - Мориэль подчиняется своему инстинкту, который заставляет прижиматься к альфе, искать у него защиту. Джейк знает это, знал и будет знать. Но так хочется верить, что омега сам. Осознано, сближается с ним! 

С такими мыслями пират заснул.

***

Утром Мориэль сразу, не открывая глаз и не до конца пробуждая сознание, почувствовал что-то неладное. Во-первых, он помнил, что заснул сидя, а сейчас - лежал. Во-вторых, лежал омега на ком-то. В-третьих, этот самый невероятно вкусно пахнущий кто-то прижимал Мориэля к себе. 

Эльф открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Джейкоба. Альфа ещё спал. Эльф сам чувствовал, как спокойно вздымается его грудь, на которой лежал принц. Он осторожно убрал руку аазимара со своей талии и сполз с кровати, тихо приземляясь на пол. 

Тут он понял, что встал очень рано - вокруг было темно. Мориэль на цыпочках подошёл к двери и попытался открыть "чёртов кусок дерева на петлях", как обозвал её эльф, когда понял, что дверь заперта. Он хотел пнуть что-нибудь, чтобы усмирить гнев. Но вовремя вспомнил про капитана, сопящего в подушку. Тогда принц просто закрыл один глаз, а другим посмотрел в щель между досками. 

Солнце начало подниматься. А ведь Мориэль всегда вставал очень рано, чтобы посмотреть на восход. Он любил, когда волна блеска прокатывалась по воде, и оставляла дорожку на долгое время. Закат тоже был невероятно красив, но из-за него появлялось чувство одиночества. Наверное, это и было чувство уходящего дня, который не сможешь вернуть.

***

Джейк нехотя открыл глаза и понял, что омеги нет в его кровати. Сначала пират не понял, куда пропал эльф, но позже заметил его у двери. Мориэль повернулся к нему спиной, поэтому аазимар не понимал, что там делает его пленник. Альфа тихо встал с постели, стараясь не шуршать лёгким одеялом. 

\- Что делаешь? - довольно спросил пират. 

\- Не твоё дело. - Мориэль резко повернул к нему голову, зло посмотрел в голубые глаза и снова развернулся.

***

Днём, когда солнце вовсю пекло, на горизонте показались Каменные Ворота. Концы арки, выстроенной из огромных серых булыжников, находились на концах двух королевств - эльфийского и людского. Когда корабль проплывёт под аркой его подхватит сильное течение, которое унесёт пиратскую команду в океан. 

И Мориэль не сможет сбежать, разве что если пиратам понадобиться сделать срочную или запланированную остановку. 

Эльф, смотря в щели, наблюдал за Джейкобом. Капитан постоянно разговаривал с Гореном или отдавал приказы матросам. Иногда к нему подходил тот странный подросток. И аазимар часто давал ему оплеуху. Видимо, напоминал ему о том, что юный маг зашёл в каюту капитана. 

Вскоре корабль пересёк Каменные Ворота - ворота в открытый океан. 

Весь день Мориэль сидел на полу в каюте Джейка и думал, как ему сбежать. На ум ничего не приходило. Теперь пиратский корабль плыл по просторам бескрайнего океана. Эльф умел плавать, но далеко ли он уплывёт, если сил совсем нет, в желудке шумит, как в пещере драконов и оружия нет никакого? Так омега ещё под внимательным надсмотром самого капитана морских разбойников. Аазимар вряд ли позволит принцу сбежать, Мориэль знал это. 

Альфа оказался его парой, его единственным. В это было сложно поверить, но эльф чувствовал это. Его тянуло к Джейкобу. По пирату тоже было заметно это желание, притяжение к омеге. 

Совсем скоро у Мориэля течка. Эта мысль вселяла дикий страх. Сможет ли его пара устоять перед прекрасным течным эльфом, или же сорвётся? А может сам Мориэль не сможет устоять из-за запаха сильного альфы, его истинного? 

Нет! Принц ударил себя по голове, пытаясь выбить мрачные мысли. Он уже принадлежит другому! Его сердце и душа уже принадлежат Тэриасу! И он просто обязан сбежать, чтобы они снова были вместе, стали супругами и создали счастливую семью. 

Мориэлю принесли ужин. Какой-то Брауни поставил железную тарелку с подозрительной на вид кашей и ушёл, заперев дверь. Эльф, как всегда, отказался от еды. Желудок недовольно заурчал, когда каюта наполнились вкусным запахом мяса и овощей. Но Мориэль терпел - он не примет ничего с рук пирата.

***

Джейкоб вернулся в свою каюту поздно ночью. Эльф не спал. Омега, забившись в угол, смотрел в стену, а когда услышал тихий скрип двери, с ненавистью посмотрел на аазимара и снова перевёл взгляд на стену. На столике стояла тарелка с похлёбкой. 

\- Тебе нужно поесть, Мориэль. - настойчиво сказал капитан. 

\- Я не собираюсь есть еду, которую мне принёс пират! - огрызнулся эльф. 

Джейк решил не продолжать беседу. Если омега сильно проголодается - то возьмёт еду хоть со дна океана. Альфа собрал со стола, в противоположной стороне от Мориэля, карту и вышел из каюты. Эльф остался сидеть на месте. Живот болел от голода, а когда он прижимал к себе ноги, становилось легче. Он ничего не съест. Пусть хоть от голода умирает, но это ведь лучше рабства.

***

Следующий день прошёл точно так же. Эльф просидел на полу, корчась от боли в желудке. А Джейкоб провёл весь день и весь вечер на палубе. Он вернулся в каюту поздно ночью. Мориэль снова не спал - боль не позволяла. 

\- Почему ты не спишь? - серьёзно спросил аазимар. Мориэль не ответил. Он не признается, что очень голоден и из-за этого не может уснуть. Эльф промолчал. 

\- Я не хочу спать. - выдавил из себя принц, стараясь говорить спокойным тоном. 

Джейкоб посмотрел на уставшее лицо омеги. Он побледнел, а под глазами появились синяки. Естественно пират не поверил эльфу. Аазимар быстро подошёл к Мориэлю и взял его на руки. Тот начал брыкаться, но тут же схватился за больной живот. Джейк положил его на кровать, и эльф свернулся калачиком. 

Капитан взял с сундука тарелку с похлёбкой и заставил эльфа её съесть. Мориэль даже не пытался сопротивляться. Боль в животе утихла. 

\- Теперь спи. Если хочешь, я могу уйти. 

Эльф только помотал головой. Принц не хотел, чтобы Джейкоб ушёл, но не хотел говорить об этом вслух. 

\- Тогда я буду спать на полу, а ты в кровати. - сказав это, аазимар достал из сундука одеяло и улёгся рядом с кроватью. 

"И как Мориэль мог столько сидеть на этом полу?! Он такой жёсткий!" - подумал Джейк. 

Мориэль заснул очень быстро. Запах его альфы успокаивал и дарил тепло. Даже простое присутствие дарит невероятное чувство для обоих. Омега укрылся одеялом и мирно спал, вдыхая немного возбуждающий запах альфы. А Джейкобу не давали покоя мысли. Сейчас, когда эльф спал, его сладкий запах становился сильнее. Пират хотел прижать это хрупкое тело к себе. Но нельзя. Омега очень ценный товар. Но у него такой приятный запах. 

Джейкоб встал с пола и лёг в постель, осторожно обнимая Мориэля, чтобы тот не проснулся.


	6. Chapter 6

Мориэль проснулся, так как почувствовал горячее дыхание на своей шее. Чьи-то крепкие руки прижимали его к тёплому мускулистому телу. Эльф давно понял, кто обнимает его. Принцу хотелось вырваться из этих объятий, но при этом в душе светилось желание ещё полежать в объятиях пирата. 

Джейкоб зевнул и на ухо Мориэлю прошептал: 

\- Доброе утро. 

Голос альфы был таким радостным, как у человека, который счастлив встретить новый день. Эльф бы даже поспорил на стриптиз, что сейчас капитан блаженно улыбается. 

\- Убери руки. - вырвалось у Мориэля. 

Джейкоб послушно отпустил принца, а последний соскочил с кровати и со скоростью пули отлетел к противоположной стене. Близость его альфы немного пугала эльфа. Он боялся, что сорвётся из-за притягательного запаха и потом будет об этом жалеть. 

Джейк лишь огорчённо вздохнул. Он оделся и вышел из каюты. Мориэль ещё несколько минут постоял у стеночки, выравнивая дыхание. Запах его альфы стал ощущаться чётче. Он был таким сильным, что по этому следу можно выследить липрихуна* в лесу. 

Вскоре принц успокоился, когда обнаружил на столике пустую железную тарелку. Эльф вспомнил как вчера пират всё-таки заставил его съесть похлёбку. А ведь если бы капитан этого не сделал, Мориэль бы давно загнулся. Значит аазимар не такой уж и плохой. 

Эльф подошёл к двери и посмотрел через щёлку. Но ничего не было видно, и это нервировало. Поэтому Мориэль прислонил ухо к дереву и вслушался к звукам снаружи. Там были разговоры, иногда омега улавливал голос Джейкоба, иногда слышал голос того странного мага. 

Почему-то он сильнее опёрся на дверь. И заметил, что она начала двигаться. Эльф тут же отлетел, боясь, что сейчас сюда зайдёт Джейк или кто-нибудь ещё. Но понял, что зря так испугался. Дверь просто немного приоткрылась. "Приоткрылась! - промелькнуло в сознании Мориэля. - Значит, она не заперта!" 

Эльф ещё раз в этом убедился. 

Он хотел было выйти и наконец насладиться свободой, выйти из этой тюрьмы, оказаться вне четырёх стен. Но тут же вспомнил, что разгуливает в одной ночной рубашке. Мориэль долго ходил по каюте, ища что-нибудь подходящее. И нашёл. Возле кровати стоял сундук, в котором эльф нашёл много разной одежды разных размеров и цветов. 

Принц нашёл немного свободные бриджи. Они оказались немного большими в талии, поэтому ему пришлось повязать длинную широкую яркую ленту. Ещё Мориэль закатал рукава рубашки и заплёл волосы в косу. Было немного не привычно, ведь эльф столько дней проходил почти голым, а сейчас ветерок больше не гуляет по его телу. Но Мориэль наоборот был этому рад. Разгуливать в таком виде перед капитаном было очень страшно. Хотя почему принц раньше не замечал этого сундука? Потому что раньше его здесь не было. А откуда он появился? На этот вопрос не нашлось ответа. 

Мориэль решил оставить свои раздумья насчёт сундука с одеждой и сделал то, что хотел сделать все эти дни. Он резко открыл дверь. Тут же в лицо подул солённый ветер. В глаза ударил луч солнца. И в груди появилось лёгкое чувство свободы. Эльф наконец-то выбрался из этих четырёх стен. 

Он почувствовал, как голову препекает горячее солнце. Внизу слышались стуки мощных волн о корабль. А вверху, на палубе ходили матросы. Все они были чем-то заняты и не обращали на Мориэля никакого внимания. И это радовало принца. Он улыбнулся. Просто потому что ему захотелось это сделать. 

Вдруг чья-то рука оказалась у него на плече. Омега обернулся и встретился с лицом милой девушки-беты. Кудрявые чёрные волосы были коротко обстриженны, из-за чего волосы обромляли её лицо, делая более овальным. 

\- Привет. Ты же тот эльфийский принц? - спросила она. Мориэль удивился наличию девушки на корабле, ведь, как он знал, пираты не берут в свои команды женщин. 

\- Д-да. - запинаясь ответил эльф. 

\- Меня Эмили зовут. - она протянула руку для рукопожатия. - А тебя? 

\- Мориэль. - эльф пожал руку в ответ. Он не привык к таким жестам, в замке все кланялись перед ним или целовали ладонь. 

\- Милое у тебя имя, Мориэль. Хочешь покажу корабль? 

\- Я бы не отказался. 

\- Тогда пошли. Я покажу тебе самое интересное место здесь. - Эмили схватила его за руку и куда-то потащила. Но на пол пути её остановил рыжий маг, с которым Мориэль уже имел "счастье" познакомиться. 

\- Куда это ты тащишь эльфа? - с неким подозрением спросил Чед. 

\- В самое интересное место здесь. - ответила бета. 

\- Только не угробь его. Иначе капитан такое устроит. 

\- Не волнуйся. Я всё знаю. - сказала Эмили и быстро отошла от Чеда, таща за собой принца. 

\- Лезь за мной. - девушка отпустила руку Мориэля и полезла на мачту по верёвкам. 

Принц последовал за ней. Омега был в прекрасной форме, так как наконец поел и выспался. Ещё в замке эльф ежедневно тренировался, чтобы быть готовым ко всему. Мориэль никогда не брезговал замарать ручки или попотеть. Он не собирался целый день сидеть в замке и вышивать крестиком. Он хотел гулять по саду, путешествовать. А если уж сидеть, то только в библиотеке. 

Они добрались до "воздушной корзинки" и забрались в неё. Отсюда было видно бескрайнее море, а внизу - как пираты снуют туда - сюда. 

\- Здорово, да? - спросила Эмили. 

\- Очень. 

Мориэль наткнулся взглядом на Джейкоба. Аазимар разговаривал с тем альфой с железной рукой, который тогда поймал эльфа. Джейкоб неожиданно повернулся к принцу лицом и улыбнулся ему. Мориэль тут же отвёл взгляд. Он решил завязать беседу с девушкой, поэтому задал самый интересный для него вопрос: 

\- Эмили, как тебя приняли в команду? - девушка с нескрываемым удивлением посмотрела на эльфа. - Ну, я просто слышал, что девушек в пираты не принимают. - пояснил он. 

\- Это долгая и очень забавная история. Если хочешь, могу рассказать. 

\- Очень хочу. - нетерпеливо ответил Мориэль. 

\- Дело в том, что раньше я была прислугой в лордовском доме. И у меня было самое ответственное задание - убирать покои лорда этого дома. Я прекрасно справлялась с этой работой. И в один день этот самый лорд умер. На его место встал его сын. Он никому не пришелся по нраву. Самолюбивый, похотливый и трусливый. И однажды он приказал мне прийти в его покои поздно вечером. Я, естественно, догадалась, чего он от меня хотел. Но не тут-то было. В тот самый вечер я сбежала. 

\- И что дальше? - спросил Мориэль. Он явно заинтересовался историей беты. 

\- Потом я притворилась мальчиком, а это было ой как не просто. И меня приняли в пиратскую команду. Чед всё же раскусил мой обман. Но он не нажаловался капитану, а сохранил мою тайну, только посоветовал самой всё рассказать. Что я и сделала. 

\- И тебя не выгнали? 

\- Нет. Я оказалась ценным членом команды. Меня оставили и теперь я здесь живу. 

\- И тебе нравится такая жизнь? 

\- Да. Правда мне немного не приятно убивать людей - для меня это слишком жестоко. Но меня это делать не заставляют. И спать ни с кем против воли тоже не заставляют, так что я счастлива. Здесь очень интересные люди. Например, наш капитан. Аазимар. Они же почти вымерли. На свете их осталось, кажется, тридцать. Правда из-за него мы часто попадаем в передряги. Зато нас выручает Горен. 

\- А кто это? 

\- Это он. - Эмили указала на мужчину с железной рукой. - Горен мне как отец. 

\- А почему у него железная рука? 

\- Горен мне рассказывал, что он потерял руку в сражении с кракеном! 

Так они говорили весь день. Вечером Эмили и Мориэль спустились на палубу. Девушка отправилась к остальной команде, а эльф в каюту капитана. Сегодня принц неплохо повеселился с этой весёлой бетой. Она рассказала ему обо всех членах пиратской команды. 

Но интересней всего было послушать про Джейкоба. Оказывается аазимарам выплачивают немаленькую сумму золота, чтобы эти существа не исчезли совсем. Поэтому не все аазимары работают, они живут на эти деньги припеваюче. Джейк же на эти деньги построил корабль и решил стать пиратом, так как его прадед по материнской линии ( а его мать была человеком ) им и являлся. Потом альфа нашёл себе команду и стал путешествовать. 

Но особенно хорошо в его сознание врезалась фраза: "Мне кажется, он в тебя влюбился!" 

Тогда Мориэль сильно удивился, но тут же вспомнил тот факт, что Джейкоб его альфа. А беты не могут различить это. Поэтому такое частое путают с влюблённостью.


	7. Chapter 7

Мориэль беззвучно зашёл в каюту и тихо закрыл дверь, опасаясь, что Джейкоб уже вернулся. Но аазимара не было. Поэтому эльф облегчённо вздохнул и упал на кровать. Ноги сильно устали, - омега лазал во верёвкам и канатам целый день. Но запах, исходящий от одеяла, не позволил эльфу нормально расслабиться. 

Он вообще испытывал смешанные чувство по отношению к альфе. Вроде Джейкоб ничего плохого ему не сделал: наоборот накормил, дал место для сна, заверив, что не прикоснётся к нему. И он - истинная пара эльфа. Это очень важно. Но пират разрушил все его планы и мечты. На счастливое будущее с любимым эльфом. 

\- Я принёс ужин. - прозвучал скрип двери, негромкие шаги и голос Джейка. Голос почему-то казался таким родным. 

\- Спасибо. - безэмоционально отозвался Мориэль. Он был погружён в собственное сознание, думая обо всем случившемся с ним за полмесяца. 

Эти мысли были непонятны даже их обладателю. Эльф не мог понять, что делать. Может стоит хотя бы сдружиться с аазимаром... Нет! Это глупо. Нужно выбираться отсюда. Но как? Идея с дружбой может сработать. Если втереться в доверие, Джейкоб не будет ожидать с его стороны попыток вернуться домой. Но они в открытом океане. Как Мориэль сможет добраться до дома один? Единственное, что приходило в голову - послать весточку. Нужно будет найти какой-нибудь способ отправить послание родителям. Поставив эту мысль на первый план, Мориэль вернулся в реальность. 

Джейкоб сел рядом с ним и начал перебирать золотые волосы, которые рассыпались по застираной простыне. Эльф решил не дёргаться, так как сил на это больше не хватало. 

\- Тебе нужно поесть. - тихо сказал альфа. 

\- Джейкоб, - уверенным тоном прервал его эльф. - Скажи, зачем ты схватил меня? Сначала держал в своей каюте. Потом позволил выйти. Кормил. Позволил спать на твоей кровати. И ни разу не притронулся ко мне. Не делал никаких намёков. Или я ошибаюсь? 

\- Нет, ты прав. Я решил взять тебя на корабль, так как узнал в тебе моего омегу. 

\- И это твой ответ? Единственная причина? 

\- Да. - мрачно и коротко ответил Джейкоб, встал с постели и вышел из каюты. Мориэль думал, что он снова оставит дверь открытой, но звук замка не подтвердил этой догадки. 

Принц уткнулся в подушку и вдохнул запах альфы. Вся комната пахла им. Но сильнее всего этим запахом пропиталась кровать. Запах Джейкоба успокаивал и одновременно будоражил. Такой странный контраст, по мнению Мориэля. 

В таком состоянии он и заснул, даже не разувшись. А спустя час его обняли крепкие тёплые руки.

***

Утром Мориэль снова проснулся в объятиях Джейкоба. Но он не реагировал так буйно как в прошлый раз. Он просто вылез из кольца рук. Вчерашняя одежда до сих пор была на нём, пират снял только обувь. Эльф завозился, натягивая сапоги и отгоняя остатки сна. Рядом с Джейком сон был прекрасным и крепким. Принцу снились самые красивые места, которые он видел в своей жизни. И снился аазимар, который появлялся в сновидениях перед самым пробуждением. 

"Это потому, что он - моя истинная пара." - отнекивался от своих странных подозрений Мориэль. 

Тем временем проснулся и Джейкоб. Но пират увидел только как эльф закрывает за собой дверь каюты. Альфа тут же проснулся и начал натягивать одежду. Он вышел на палубу и увидел Мориэля. Эльф стоял и смотрел на восход. Яркие лучи солнца бегали по золотым волосам, очерчивали стройную фигуру омеги. 

Альфа ухмыльнулся, подчеркнув, что его эльф оказывается весьма романтичен. 

Весь день Мориэль снова провёл с Эмили. Девушка показывала ему корабль. Он оказался больше, чем сначала показалось эльфу. Девушка показала ему другие каюты; место, где пираты хранили ром; клетки с птичками-вестниками. 

Клеткам Мориэль сильно обрадовался. Такие крылатые могли максимально быстро донести любое послание в любую точку земли. Они могли пролететь сквозь метель и зной. Эльф порадовался, что его план точно сработает. Остаётся только незаметно отправить письмо отцу. 

Потом бета снова привела его в "воздушную корзинку". Она снова рассказывала ему интересные истории. Когда Эмили закончила, Мориэль решил спросить: 

\- Эмили, куда вы направляетесь? 

\- Капитан хочет найти сокровища. Он недавно узнал легенду про остров, где любой нашедший его сможет найти своё счастье и богатства. И капитан сразу рванул туда, даже не зная пути. 

\- Ваш капитан слишком легкомысленный. - фыркнул Мориэль. 

\- Он просто слишком торопится. Кто же не хочет найти своё счастье? - пожала плечами бета. 

\- А ты хочешь найти своё? 

\- Конечно! 

\- И в чём, как ты думаешь, заключается твоё счастье? 

\- Думаю, что-нибудь типичное. Любовь, семья, мирная старость и смерть во сне. - вздохнула Эмили. - А у тебя какие мысли на этот счёт? 

\- Мои размышления о счастье такие же типичные: любовь, семья. Но насчёт старости и смерти я ещё не думал. 

\- Потому что вы, эльфы, долгожители. Вы живёте столетия, а мы, люди, только одну сотню. Тебе рано думать о смерти. 

\- Тебе тоже. - заметил Мориэль. 

\- Невольно начинаешь об этом думать, когда живёшь вместе с такими долгоживущими существами. - Эмили немного помолчала. - Кстати, тебе нравится драться? 

\- Ты о сражениях? 

\- Да. - с энтузиазмом закивала девушка. 

\- Да. Меня обучали бою с самого детства и я немного увлёкся этим. 

\- Тогда можешь меня научить сражаться. - на удивлённый взгляд эльфа, бета поторопилась объясниться. - Просто нам часто приходиться сражаться с другими пиратами, а я ничем не могу помочь, поэтому приходится прятаться за чужие спины. А так я стану полезной. 

\- Тогда я могу тебе помочь. - улыбнулся принц. Конечно, он сделал это не без задней мысли. Он сможет втереться в доверие девушки, чем сможет лучше отогнать от себя подозрения. Мориэлю было стыдно за такое, но ничего поделать он не мог. 

На войне все средства хороши, не так ли?


	8. Chapter 8

С тех пор Мориэль каждое утро выходил на палубу и наблюдал за восходом солнца. А Джейкоб смотрел на его красивую фигурку, которую очерчивал солнечный свет. Омега перестал упираться и начал питаться нормально. Джейк был этому рад. Во время сна он всегда прижимал к себе эльфа и не мог больше уснуть без теплого тела в своих объятиях. 

Мориэль начал учить Эмили сражаться на мечах. Девушка делала успехи. Правда каждый раз их тренировки превращались в какое-то дурачество, благодаря бете. Иногда они начинали разыгрывать сражения из книг, где пираты сражаются с морскими офицерами, чтобы захватить корабли. 

Принц стал больше общаться с альфой. Джейкоб при разговоре пытался больше улыбаться, чтобы скрыть возбуждение. С каждым днём запах омеги становился сильнее. Или пирату так кажется из-за долгого воздержания, или у омеги должна начаться течка. 

А сам принц этого в упор не замечал, он чувствовал себя прекрасно. На корабле он чувствовал свободу и лёгкость, которую не чувствовал ещё никогда. Даже в детстве его нагружали уроками этикета. А теперь Мориэль мог даже есть руками. 

Команда почти не замечала принца, это наверное по приказу их капитана. Единственные из команды, кто иногда заводил разговор с Мориэлем - это Чед и Эмили. Они были полными противоположностями друг друга, что показалось эльфу очень интересным. Ему иногда казалось, что они бы были красивой парой. 

Обычно принц разговаривал с магом об его силе. Парень был не против и отвечал на все вопросы. А с Эмили эльф говорил о путешествиях и книгах. А с Джейкобом он всё же оставался немного холодным. А когда они пересеклась на палубе, то Мориэль кидал на него раздражённые взгляды. Джейк пытался наоборот обращаться с омегой нежно и по доброму. И с каждым днём принц оттаивал прямо у него на глазах. 

Мориэль перестал резко реагировать на утренние объятия и прикосновения пирата; перестал кидаться грубостями в его сторону; начал больше разговаривать с альфой, иногда на задушевные темы; даже начал помогать на корабле, готовя еду. 

Но однажды Мориэль не вышел из каюты смотреть на восход. Это показалось Джейкобу странным, но он не решился будить эльфа. Альфа оделся и вышел на палубу - он решил полюбоваться восходом за своего омегу.

***

Мориэль стал чувствовать тяжёлую усталость. Она давила на всё тело, особенно на веки, не позволяя открыть глаза. Спать уже не хотелось. Хотелось подняться с кровати и размять ноги. Но тело не собиралось выполнять то, что хотелось Мориэлю. Он часто задышал. 

Кожа вдруг стала раскалённой. Капли пота появились на лбу и на спине. Жгучий узел закрутился где-то в животе, а потом весь жар спустился ниже, доставляя боль и удовлетворение одновременно. Мориэль завозился под лёгкой простыннёй, которая служила ему одеялом. 

Между ног было влажно и прохладно. Все эти ощущения смешивались в один вихрь, который захватывал эльфа с головой, мутил сознание и лишал здорового рассудка. Тонкие пальцы вцепились в простыню. Волна возбуждения прокатилась по телу. 

К счастью, Джейкоба в каюте не оказалось. Но Мориэль почему-то подумал, что это скорее к сожалению. Дико хотелось удовлетворения. А этот запах Джейка, что витал в каюте, сильнее разжигал запал. Эльф закрыл нос, чтобы тело не выгибалось при каждом вдохе. 

Он начал проклинать пирата, проклинать море, но все ругательства, которые принц недавно выучил у пиратов, остались в мыслях. Под одеялом стало жарко. Мориэль откинул ткань, и прохладный ветерок прокатился по его коже. Холод всегда помогал немного успокоиться при течке. 

Эльф трясущимися руками расстегнул все пуговицы и избавил себя от одежды. Штаны намокли от уже обильного количества смазки, а рубашка - из-за пота. 

Мориэль вспомнил, что теперь капитан не закрывает дверь каюты, чтобы омега в любое время мог выйти. Зря он сделал это сегодня. Лучше бы запер как всегда. 

Принц нашёл в себе силы взять своё тело под контроль. Он сел на кровати и попытался встать. Но новая волна возбуждения накрыла его неожиданно, у эльфа подкосились ноги и он чуть не упал. Выпрямившись, Мориэль наконец дошёл до двери. Со внутренней стороны была задвижка, которую Джейкоб использовал во время сна. 

Почему-то она показалась принцу очень тяжёлой. 

Когда дело было сделано, Мориэль вернулся в кровать. Во время предыдущих течек ему не приходилось долго мучиться. Один день и королевский лекарь предоставит тебе все нужные зелья, чтобы ослабить действия этого неприятного процесса. Но тут лекарей нет. И Мориэлю придется терпеть почти неделю. Он застонал, но не от новой волны возбуждения, а от безвыходности ситуации. 

Пиратский корабль полон альф. Но они не посмеет тронуть эльфа, так как он под защитой Джейкоба. Но сможет ли пират устоять, когда омега сам начнёт просить облегчить его состояние?

***

Уставший Джейк возвращался в свою каюту. Сегодня его эльф почему-то не выходил из каюты. Эмили пару раз подходила и спрашивала, где её учитель по сражению на мечах. Джейкоб отрицательно мотал головой, так как сам не знал, где он и что с ним. Капитан весь день размышлял над поведением омеги. 

Как только альфа открыл, а скорее попытался открыть дверь, в нос ударил сладкий дурманящий запах. Джейкоб постучался и спросил: 

\- Мориэль? Ты в порядке? 

\- Не, - послышался слабый голос из каюты. - Входи! 

Но Джейкобу к тому моменту окончательно вскружил голову запах свободного течного омеги. Он вышиб дверь. На его кровати извивался Мориэль. Желание, отчаяние и какая-то грусть застыли в его глазах. Джейк подошёл ближе. В каюте был полумрак, но пират отчётливо видел каждый изгиб тела омеги. Он был таким хрупким, не смотря на мышцы, которые появились после упорных тренировок. 

Не удержавшись, Джейкоб прикоснулся губами к светлой коже на груди эльфа. Тот застонал так громко, будто они уже продвинулись дальше. Мориэль в ту же секунду подавил этот стон. Даже во время течки, капельки здравого смысла отдёргивали его, пытались вытащить из этого океана похоти. 

\- Пожалуйста... - немного жалостливо сказал эльф. - П-пожалуйста, не надо... 

Но Джейкобу уже окончательно сорвало крышу. Это его омега, только он имеет право так откровенно прикасаться к нему. Так напористо ласкать его, любить его. Вскоре Мориэль тоже потерялся в новых и очень приятных ощущениях. Он перестал сопротивляться, отвечал на поцелуи, подставлялся губам и пальцам альфы. Но когда Джейк вошёл, Мориэль понял, что сейчас происходит. Хоть ощущения были приятными и удовлетворяющими, но в них не было любви. Была лишь похоть. 

Из глаз покатились слёзы, которые Джейкоб тут же слизал и снова примкнул к губам Мориэля.


	9. Chapter 9

Наутро всё тело ломило. Жар уже спал и возбуждение давно отступило. Но плотная и толстая корочка льда покрыла сердце, а на душу упал камень отчаяния и жалости к самому себе. Мориэль никогда не чувствовал себя таким грязным, таким ничтожным. Он не смог защитить себя сам, он такой слабый. 

Эльф и глаза не сомкнул ночью, в то время как Джейкоб спокойно сопит в макушку принца, обнимая его. Омега до сих пор чувствовал этот притягательный приятный запах. Рядом с пиратом Мориэль становился чувствительнее. И данный момент тоже не был исключением, поэтому эльф тихо заплакал. Он не ожидал, что Джейкоб когда-либо попробует сделать это с принцем без его воли. 

Чуть позже проснулся Джейк. Он хотел успокоить своего омегу, но тот просто отстранился и больше не под пускал к себе. Пирату хотелось остаться, обнять эльфа, объясниться перед ним, попросить прощения, но дела не могли ждать. 

Вечером Мориэль оставил самобичевание и погрузился в прострацию. Он пустым взглядом смотрел в стену. В таком виде его застал альфа. У Джейкоба сердце разрывалось от состояния омеги. Раньше эльф был таким весёлым, даже казалось что он постепенно привыкает к такой и жизни и становиться ближе к капитану морских разбойников. Теперь Мориэль изменился. 

Течка ещё не закончилась, но заметно улучшалось состояние. Эльф не катался по одеялу от болезненного чувства возбуждения, не умолял о помощи альфы, только смазка текла по ногам. 

А на следующий день Мориэль стал агрессивно относиться к альфе. Плевал ему в лицо некультурные выражения, отталкивал от себя. Он был зол на Джейкоба. Он был зол на его поступок. Эльф не ожидал такого от своего альфы. Учитывая, что во время течки капитан даже не послушал его мольбы не заходить в каюту, не попытался себя сдержать. 

Теперь в голове эльфийского принца полностью разработался план побега. Раньше он бы просто в удачный момент сбежал. Но теперь Мориэль желал убить Джейка. 

Через пару дней течка наконец закончилась. Мориэль продолжил тренировать Эмилли. Девушка была рада хорошему расположению духа своего учителя. Бета, как и остальные члены команды, знала что произошло между их капитаном и принцем. 

Вечером Мориэль вернулся в каюту капитана. Он сразу завалился в кровать. До возвращения Джейкоба остались считанные секунды. Эльф уже всё подготовил к его приходу. Сегодня омега убьёт его. А потом сбежит. 

Альфа явился вовремя. Он снял ненужную одежду и завалился спать, обняв принца. Мориэль претворился спящим. Джейк уснул очень быстро. Тогда эльф осторожно выскользнул из объятий альфы и потянулся за шпагой. Раньше на стене возле кровати висели две тупые шпаги, но Мориэль наточил одну из них. Теперь она была острее любого кинжала. 

Он тихо снял шпагу и, замахнувшись, собирался было вонзить острый металл в тело Джейкоба. Вдруг альфа выхватил шпагу и откинул её в другой угол комнаты. Капитан скрутил руки омеги за спиной и подмял его под себя. 

\- Ты что собрался делать? - непривычно серьёзным и холодным голосом прошептал Джейк на ухо эльфу. 

\- Отпусти меня! - огрызнулся Мориэль и заёрзал под альфой. 

\- И не подумаю. Ты собирался меня убить? Отвечай. 

\- Да, собирался! 

\- Тогда предлагаю сделку. - Джейкоб отпустил омегу и немного отстранился от него. 

\- Какую? - насторожился эльф. 

\- После каждой неудачной попытки убийства ты должен провести со мной ночь. 

\- А если мне удастся тебя убить? 

\- Тогда моя команда повернёт корабль и вернёт тебя домой. 

После минутной тишины Мориэль, собрав всю свою решимость в кулак, ответил: 

\- Согласен. 

Джейкоб примкнул к эльфу в страстном поцелуе.


	10. Chapter 10

Зачем Джейкоб это сделал? Зачем принудил своего омегу на близость? Это же было так глупо. Но после заключения сделки Мориэль оставил идею убийства. Он боялся, что его план вновь провалится, а прикосновения Джейкоба стали слишком болезненными, болезненными для души. 

Такое ощущение, что Мориэль начинает привыкать к присутствию альфы. Эльф уже может угадать следующую фразу пирата, знает его привычки. Теперь принц даже заснуть не может, пока в каюте не появится капитан. Неужели он влюбляется? 

А тем временем жизнь текла своим чередом. До Острова Сокровищ осталось совсем немного. Это пугало Джейкоба. Он не хотел продавать своего эльфа, а оставить его здесь он не мог. А Мориэль продолжал тренировать Эмилли. Бета так быстро училась, что в скоре они начали проводить тренировочные бои. Иногда девушке удавалось выходить победительницей. 

Во время тренировок Джейк наблюдал за эльфом. Принц даже во время боя был так красив! Он казался каким-то божеством, которое спустилось на землю из-за скуки. Но со временем он так и не оттаял. Эльф продолжал отталкивать Джейка, огрызаться. Но никак не мог игнорировать притяжение к нему. 

Эльф не оставлял мыслей о побеге. Попытки убить капитана он решил оставить - боялся снова быть изнасилованным своим альфой. 

Тогда Мориэль вспомнил о птичках-вестниках. Их можно было тайно взять только ночью и только одну, так как это незаметнее всего. Сначала он немного побаивался добраться до них и отправить записку отцу. Но преодолел страх. 

Ночью, когда Джейкоб лёг спать, как всегда обняв своего омегу, и заснул. 

Мориэль тихо выскользнул из кольца рук альфы, натянул штаны, тихо вышел из каюты. На палубе никого не было. Слышно только море. Эльф на цыпочках прошёл к клеткам с птицами и забрал одну. Письмо он написал давно в тайне от Джейкоба. 

Мориэль вернулся на палубу и запустил птичку в небо. Свет луны отражался о её маленькие крылья. Омега решил немного полюбоваться, как его маленькая надежда на спасение улетает в звёздное небо. 

Вдруг кто-то схватил эльфа за плечо и повернул к себе лицом. Глаза аазимара стали красными, перья в волосах встали дыбом, Джейк даже издал звук похожий на рычание дикого зверя. 

\- Кому ты послал письмо?! - Мориэль промолчал, лишь вдавил голову в плечи. - Лучше говори! 

\- Отцу. - почему-то злобный голос оставлял отпечаток жгучей боли в душе. Из глаз покатились слёзы. 

\- Что ты написал?! 

\- Что я на корабле пиратов. 

\- Зачем?!

\- Потому что я хочу вернуться! Вернуться домой, к своим родителям, к жениху, который любит меня и который никогда не насиловал меня! 

\- Тебя и насиловать мало! - от злости рыкнул Джейк и резко перевернул эльфа на живот. - Избалованный, наглый! Я даже не пытался к тебе прикоснуться до этого! Я держался из всех сил, чтобы не трахнуть тебя на месте. И мне насрать, что ты моя пара! 

Джейк сразу, не подготовив эльфа, вошёл в Мориэля. Тот заскулил. 

\- Почему ты сопротивляешься этому?! Почему?! 

\- Потому что... - всхлипнул омега. - Потому что я не успел в тебя влюбиться...


	11. Chapter 11

Мориэль перестал разговаривать с Джейкобом совсем. Хотя и с остальными он тоже перестал общаться. Молчаливый, с грустью в глазах и разбитой душой. Все его мечты были разбиты вдребезги. Омега был раздавлен, унижен. 

Боль всё ещё проникала острым кинжалом в грудь. Но ухудшилось не только моральное, но и физическое состояние. Мориэль значительно побледнел, сильно похудел, его часто мутило, хотя раньше морской болезни у эльфа не наблюдалось. 

Джейкоб никак не мог заговорить с омегой. Аазимар просто не знал - как. После того раза он пытался держаться от Мориэля подальше. Он прекрасно понимал, что сломал принца, что разрушил любовь, которая только начала просыпаться в сердце эльфа. 

Ещё Мориэль ел часто и много. Омега сам не понимал, каким образом стал принимать в пищу всё, что дают. Он даже не зацикливался на том, что еду ему приносил Джейкоб. Мориэль совсем перестал выходить из каюты. Теперь его не привлекал даже восход солнца, за которым эльф так любил наблюдать ранним утром. 

Однажды к капитану подошёл Чед и ошарашил Джейка своими заявлениями: 

\- Капитан, ваш омега беременен. 

После этой новости на корабле всё перевернулось. Его омега теперь носит его ребёнка. Их общую кровиночку. 

В тот же день аазимар твёрдо решил защитить свою семью любыми способами. Он хорошо понимал, что придётся расстаться с любимым эльфом. Капитан повернул корабль в сторону королевства жениха Мориэля. Ночью он вернулся в каюту. В темноте послышались всхлипы. Эльф плакал, уткнувшись в подушку. 

\- Мориэль, - тихо позвал Джейкоб. Но принц не ответил. Тогда аазимар подошёл к кровати и, обняв омегу, прошептал на ухо. - Пожалуйста, не плачь. 

\- Как ты можешь так говорить? Сначала обрюхатил, а теперь хочешь избавиться. - эльф снова всхлипнул. - Я слышал твой разговор с Гореном, когда вы выбирали самый короткий путь до южных эльфийских земель. 

Джейкоб ничего не сказал. Ведь если он начнёт сейчас оправдываться, признаваться в вечной любви, то расставание окажется болезненным для обоих. А пират и так доставил своему омеге слишком много боли. Аазимар лишь сильнее прижал эльфа к себе. 

Спустя неделю они доплыли до южных островов. К счастью, тогда была глубокая ночь, и Мориэль мирно спал. Он не чувствовал, как его усадили в лодку, как оставили на песочном пляже, как стражники подняли его на руки и отнесли в замок, что возвышался на берегу. 

Мориэль проснулся уже в богатой комнате замка. Судя по влажным волосам, его сначала искупали, и только потом уложили в кровать. А эльф давно не принимал горячей ванны. 

В комнату зашёл Тэриас. Сначала принц не поверил увиденному, но потом, когда тёплая рука альфы коснулась щеки, из глаз потекли слёзы. Теперь его любимый здесь, рядом. И он настоящий. Он - не сон, не плод воображения. Тэриас обнял Мориэля и тихо прошептал: 

\- Теперь всё будет хорошо. Обещаю.


	12. Chapter 12

Прошло больше пяти месяцев. Мориэль заметно потускнел. Он страдал в дали от своего альфы. Теперь он понимал , как ему не хватает Джейкоба. Каждый раз, когда эльф вспоминал аазимара, ребёнок ощутимо пинал своего папу. 

Тэриас же занялся поисками пиратов, которые осмелились сделать такое с его женихом. 

Мориэль часто гулял, особенно любил выходить на песчаный берег утром. Слушая звуки волн, он вспоминал свою жизнь на корабле. Среди пиратов было весело. Теперь жизнь во дворце казалась такой фальшивой и скучной. 

Эльф каждую ночь вспоминал нежные прикосновения Джейкоба. Его губы, его язык, что блуждал по телу принца. Он вспоминал притягательную и необычную внешность аазимара, когда гладил живот. Ответ от отца ещё не пришёл. Это немного радовало, так как эльфу было стыдно смотреть в лицо родителя, хоть омега и не был виноват в сложившейся ситуации. 

Он ни с кем не разговаривал. Только шептал иногда приятные слова малышу. 

Так проходили дни, недели. И за это долгое время Мориэль понял, что любит Джейкоба. Любит всем своим сердцем, всею душою. 

Когда Мориэль снова гулял по песчаному берегу, к нему подбежал один из слуг замка. Он остановился и, задыхаясь, проговорил: 

\- Пирата поймали. 

Услышав эту новость, Мориэль чуть ли не бегом отправился в тронный зал, где находился Тэриас. Король, завидев омегу в дверях, поднялся с трона и подбежал к нему. 

\- Мориэль, что случилось? 

\- Мне сообщили, что пирата поймали. - взволновано ответил эльф. 

\- Да. Завтра будет дуэль за его жизнь. Но не волнуйся. Тебе нельзя в твоём положении. - Тэриас повернулся к одной из служанок и приказал: 

\- Отведи моего жениха в его комнату. 

Девушка поклонилась и повела омегу в сторону его покоев.

***

Когда тёмная пелена ночи опустилась на землю, Мориэль вскочил со своей кровати. Он быстро накинул самую простенькую одежду и вышел из своей комнаты. Все обитатели замка давно уже спали. Эльф тихо прошмыгнул через все комнаты и спустился в подземелье. 

Зажённые факелы освещали узкий коридор, а свет огня отражался о мокрый камень стен. Всё насквозь пропахло сыростью. От стражи омега давно избавился при помощи преданных и легко подкупаемых слуг. Найти Джейкоба оказалось довольно легко. Только одна клетка являлась не свободной. 

Мориэль отпер дверь, которая противно скрипела при этом. В тёмном углу сидел его альфа. Некогда гордый и прекрасный он теперь был прикован к стене тяжёлыми наручниками. Потрёпанный, испачканный, побеждённый. 

Джейкоб, уловив такой родной и знакомый сладкий запах, открыл глаза и поражённо прошептал: 

\- Мориэль? 

\- Это я. - холодно ответил омега. Он решительно подошёл к заключённому. 

\- Зачем ты сюда пришёл? 

\- Есть разговор. - он стянул с себя рубашку. Тело принца оставалось таким же идеальным, только был хорошо виден довольно большой живот. Но такой вид даже завораживал. - Когда я встретил тебя, я понял, что ты - мой истинный, - тем временем эльф начал стягивать обувь и штаны. - Я проклял этот день. Потом ты начал, как я понял, влюблять меня в себя. И что дальше? Воспользовался моим положением. 

Мориэль стянул последнюю часть своего гардероба. 

\- Потом снова воспользовался мной. А потом ещё раз, только более жёстко. И я стал сильнее тебя ненавидеть. Стал мечтать о твоей смерти. - эльф сел на бёдра пирата и начал снимать с него штаны. Но Джейк был сосредоточен больше на словах омеги, чем на его действиях, поэтому этого не заметил. 

\- И знаешь, я понял кое-что, - Мориэль приставил член Джейкоба к проходу и медленно насадился на него. - Я понял, что ненавижу тебя. - из зелёных глаз полились слёзы. - Ненавижу за то, что ты меня изнасиловал. - внутренние мышцы разжались, и член Джейка проник глубже. - Ненавижу за то, что расстроил мою свадьбу. - омега повторил движение. 

Джейк чуть не задохнулся от наслаждения. А когда Мориэль насадился на всю длину, он чуть не пропустил самое главное от удовольствия. 

\- Но при этом, я ещё сильно люблю тебя. - омега уткнулся в грудь аазимара и громко вдохнул приятный запах альфы. - Люблю тебя всем сердцем. 

Мориэль поднялся на коленки и снова опустился вниз. Из плотно сжатых губ омеги вырвался стон. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. - к сожалению, из-за скованных рук Джейк мог только нежно поцеловать любимого в лоб. Тогда эльф продолжил движения вверх вниз. 

Когда настал конец их бурной ночи, Мориэль незаметно вернулся в свою комнату. Он пять месяцев ждал этой встречи. Пять месяцев думал, что скажет Джейкобу, когда снова увидит его. Думал, что сделает. И он сделал всё, что тогда запланировал. 

Осталось только спасти своего альфу.


	13. Chapter 13

Тьма вокруг угнетала. Джейкоб, смотря в пустоту, мог только вспоминать ласковые прикосновения своего омеги. Мориэль, словно призрак явился в темницу, а потом, словно воришка, ушёл. В сознание печатались его слова. Слова о ненависти, которая закончилась, спустя один шаг к любви. 

Вдруг дверь открылась, и пирата на секунду ослепил яркий огонь факела. Это были стражники. Аазимар догадался по одежде, которую запомнил на людях, схвативших его. За ними зашёл альфа, пятидесяти лет, в богатой одежде. Он развернул какую-то бумагу и, прокашлявшись, прочёл: 

\- Капитан пиратов Джейкоб, Вы обвиняетесь в похищении королевской персоны в лице принца Мориэля, в акте насилия омеги, в нападении на королевский флот, в подозрении о продаже людей короля светлых эльфов, как обыкновенных рабов и другие преступления, наказуемые смертью. 

Лаконичный голос альфы дрогнул, поэтому он ещё раз откашлялся и продолжил зачитывать: 

\- Вы проговариваетесь к смертной казни. 

Сердце Джейкоба неожиданно бухнуло. Смертная казнь. Кажется, кто-то поговаривал, что смелые не боятся такой мелочи, как смерть. Как же эти люди ошибались. Джейк никогда не думал о себе, как о смельчаке. Но даже смелые чего-то боятся, они просто умеют преодолевать свой страх и идти голыми руками на врага. Джейкоб часто совершал такие подвиги, но даже тогда он так сильно не боялся. 

Руки и ноги начали мелко дрожать. Но страшнее всего было за Мориэля. Альфа не хотел оставлять своего эльфа в этом холодном и жестоком мире. 

"Но это я доставил ему столько холода." - промелькнула мысль в голове аазимара. 

"Но даже так, я не собираюсь бросать его одного!" 

\- Но король решил смягчить наказание. - следующие слова альфы шокировали Джейкоба, но он не подал вида. 

\- И каким же образом? - глухо спросил он. 

\- Его Величество бросил Вам вызов. Если Вы победите в этой схватке, то будете освобождены. А если нет, то Его Величество имеет право самому совершить казнь.

***

Мориэль не мог спокойно спать. Как только он вернулся в свою комнату после посещения Джейкоба, сна не было ни в одном глазу. Омега водил пальцами по коже лба, на которой еще оставалось тепло губ аазимара. А в голове до сих пор стучали слова альфы. 

В них Мориэль услышал истинные раскаяние и сожаление за свой проступок. После этого так хотелось остаться. Но мысль о страже, которая найдёт их вместе пугала, вызывая нервную дрожь во всём теле. Эльфа бы тогда по головке не погладили, а отделили бы её от тела. 

Утром принц сразу помчался к своему альфе. Но, завидев стражу и королевского советника, тут же скрылся за углом. Они направлялись в сторону темниц. 

Ужасная мысль пришла в голову: казнь. Что же ещё могли сделать с пиратом, который обрюхатил королевского омегу без его на то согласия?! 

Мориэль, как можно тише проследовал за ними. Когда они открыли дверь темнице Джейкоба, эльф скрылся за углом и прислушался. С каждым обвинением сердце пропускало удар, а лицо становилось всё бледнее и бледнее. А слова про смертную казнь совсем убили Мориэля. 

Но тут до слуха принца дошли слова вызова на дуэль. 

"Он не победит..." - сокращенно подумал омега. 

"В таком состоянии и с таким сильным противником..." 

Дверь закрылась. Мориэль сильнее прижался к стене, стараясь стать более незаметным. Стражники прошли мимо, но уже со скрученным Джейкобом. Как только свет пламени исчез, эльф тоже поспешил покинуть темницы. Омега выскочил на свет. Он хотел побежать на главную площадь, где всегда проводились казни и дуэли, но малыш слишком сильно толкнулся. 

Мориэль остановился. В глазах помутнело от слёз. Он не успеет, он не успеет спасти свою любовь. Одинокая горячая капля прокатилась по щеке. 

\- Мориэль! Не плачь! - послышался звонкий голос девушки. От неожиданности омега резко поднял голову. Перед ними стояла Эмили. 

\- Эмили? - неверяще спросил эльф. 

\- Да, да, да. Это я. 

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - также тихо спросил принц. 

\- Я не одна. - девушка отступила в сторону и продемонстрировала Горена и Чеда, которые стояли у неё за спиной. - Мы пришли спасти тебя и нашего капитана. 

Мориэль не выдержал и расплакался. Он обнял девушку и, всхлипывая, сказал: 

\- Спасибо. Спасибо вам большое. 

\- Ну, всё, всё. - Эмили погладила его по золотой макушке. - Не будем терять время. Побежали! Горен, возьми Мориэля на руки и постарайся сильно не трясти.


	14. Chapter 14

Джейкоба выволокли на главную площадь. Большая толпа заинтересованных эльфов столпилась мгновенно. Но альфа не замечал их. Всё его внимание на данный момент было сосредоточено на короле, который сейчас ожидал пирата на эшафоте. 

Тэриас был, как никогда, решителен. Он был уверен в своей победе. Пират хоть и часто участвовал в сражениях, но это были максимум драки в кабаках, как считал король эльфов. Он ни во что не хотел ставить этот мусор, который решился притронуться к его жениху. 

В каком-то смысле Джейк был с ним согласен. Он тоже не был уверен в своей победе. Но сил ему прибавляла мысль о его будущем сыне. Сыне, которого носит его любимый омега. В голове снова появились картинки их ночи. Мориэль был таким искреннем, честным, таким сладким и горячим. 

И эти воспоминания прибавили немного решительности. 

Стража освободила его руки от оков и толкнула вперёд, ближе к середине возвышенной сцены. 

\- Выбирай оружие. - ледяным тоном сказал Тэриас и сквозь зубы добавил. - Мразь. 

Джейкоб не обратил внимание на последнее слово короля. Он, не раздумывая, выбрал меч средней длины. Тэриас же предпочёл двуручный меч. Когда эльф пару раз взмахнул оружием, чтобы привыкнуть к его весу. В этот момент все омеги и беты, присутствующие на площади, восхищённо вздохнули. 

Аазимар же не нуждался в привыкании к оружию. Капитану, в отличии от впечатлений эльфа о нём, часто приходилось хвататься за оружие и без подготовки бросался с ним на какое-нибудь морское чудище. 

Вдруг эльф сорвался с места и со скоростью молнии приблизился к капитану. Рефлексы среагировали мгновенно, аазимар отразил удар и оттолкнул на несколько метров. Не прерываясь ни на секунду, альфы снова набросилась друг на друга. 

Силы явно были неравны. Джейкоб бил со всей силы и наносил весьма ощутимые удары, но он быстро уставал. А Тэриас больше предпочитал уклоняться, иногда нанося удары, когда альфа отвлекался на другие действия. 

Наконец, король эльфов дождался подходящего времени для нанесения поражающего удара. Альфа смог повалить капитана. Тот упал на колени и больше не смог подняться. Он тяжело дышал, в глазах потемнело, голова немного кружилась, а по спине и лицу пот стекал градом. 

Тэриас замахнулся для последнего удара. Он так хотел увидеть, как голова пирата отделится от тела и покатится по деревянному полу, разбрызгивая кровь. 

Он опусти руку, но вместо характерного звука рассечения плоти, эльф услышал звон, будто метал ударился о метал. Только спустя секунду до Тэриаса дошло, что его удар отразили. А отразил его Мориэль. Омега удерживал лезвие над головой, решительно смотря в глаза альфы. 

Король тут же убрал своё оружие и поражено отступил назад на два шага. Мориэль тоже спрятал меч в ножны. 

\- Тэриас, - громко сказал омега. - Я знаю, что мои слова покажутся тебе бредом сумасшедшего, но всё же... Я люблю Джейкоба. Он оказался моим альфой, он оказался моей парой. И, не смотря на всё, я полюбил его. Я полюбил его всем сердцем. - голос омеги дрогнул и из глаз покатились слёзы. - Я полюбил этого пирата. И я хочу остаться с ним. 

\- Мориэль, если это твоё окончательное решение, то я не буду убивать его. - он презрительно посмотрел на Джейка. 

\- Спасибо. - принц подскочил к королю, обнял и в порыве благодарности чмокнул альфу в щёку. - Спасибо. - тише повторил эльф. Он отстранился от короля и подошёл к своему альфе. 

\- Я успел. - омега улыбнулся и тоже обнял пирата, обвивая руки вокруг шеи. - Я успел тебя спасти. 

\- Ты успел. - Джейкоб тоже обнял своего омегу и на ухо прошептал. - Ты успел, и я благодарен тебе за это. И за нашего будущего сына. И за то, что ты существуешь, за то, что решил остаться со мною. 

\- Ну, ты должен поблагодарить не только меня, но и свою команду. Они мне так помогли. 

Джейкоб немного отстранился от омеги и серьёзно посмотрел на него. 

\- Мориэль, ты выйдешь за меня? 

\- Конечно. - на лице эльфа появилась солнечная улыбка. Он впился в губы своего альфы поцелуем и снова обнял того за шею. В этот момент ребёнок весьма ощутимо толкнулся. Теперь это почувствовал и аазимар, который изо всех сил прижимал к себе Мориэля.


	15. Chapter 15

Мориэль взял Линэя за руку и босыми ногами наступил на прохладный песок. Малыш-омега сделал первые неуверенные шаги. Но ребёнок чувствовал поддержку родителя, поэтому сделал второй шаг. Эльф уже начал учить второго сына ходить. Кажется, только вчера он укачивал маленького альфу, которого вместе с Джейкобом решили назвать Брайеном. 

Брайену было уже пять лет. Его отец основательно занялся воспитанием сына. Джейк думает, что каждый альфа должен знать, как держать оружие с самого детства. Он должен знать, как защитить свою семью. 

Мориэль же считал, что ещё слишком рано учить этому такого малыша. Но был совершенно не против позволить аазимару научить и их второго сына омегу. Ведь эльф сам учился обращаться с оружием. 

С тех событий, где Мориэль встретил свою истинную пару, прошло уже шесть лет. Джейкоб всё же уговорил своего омегу отправиться на поиски острова с долгожданными сокровищами. И эти сокровища вправду подарили счастье их семье. 

Это оказался остров с великолепным замком. Но он оказался пустым, поэтому команда Джейкоба поселилась там. Вскоре к острову стали причаливать корабли, люди начали заселять его, строить деревни. 

Остальная команда тоже нашла своё счастье. 

Эмили и Чед стали ближе друг к другу. Сначала они были лучшими друзьями, но потом неожиданно объявили о своём желании пожениться. Единственный, кто не был удивлён этой новостью, был Мориэль. Он, как омега, чувствовал такое. 

Горен тоже завёл семью. Он тоже встретил свою пару. Сейчас его омега был на третьем месяце и весь светился счастьем. 

\- Мориэль. - Джейкоб отвлёк омегу от интересного процесса обучения. - Мне тут пришло письмо от твоего бывшего жениха. 

\- И что там? - эльф взял Линэя на руки. 

\- Он приглашает нас на свою свадьбу. - улыбнулся альфа.

The End


End file.
